


Picture Perfect

by Midori__99



Series: Random Requested ChanSoo Drabbles Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Do Kyungsoo is Photogenic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Phone Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori__99/pseuds/Midori__99
Summary: Written for @Ari61_Exo on TwitterEvery time Chanyeol got a selfie from Kyungsoo, one of the first things he always wondered was how his boyfriend had such good skin and why the heck didn't he have an Instagram account.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: Random Requested ChanSoo Drabbles Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939951
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the massive amount of updates we got from Kyungsoo today, I decided to ask for a few prompt requests and write some drabbles so here is the first one!

“Why do you not have an Instagram account, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol mumbled squinting at the most recent photo his boyfriend had sent him over their chats. In typical Chanyeol going-overboard-and-beyond-because-he-was-way-too-much-in-love fashion, he’d immediately had it printed out and now displayed on his study desk.

“ _Eh? Why do I need one?”_ Kyungsoo’s voice that wafted through the phone speaker was adorably confused and Chanyeol internally squealed. “ _Social media accounts are such a hassle to handle.”_

“I mean, have you seen your face?” even as he said that, Chanyeol rubbed the newest acne break out on his cheek in slight jealousy. He had breakouts nearly every week and then there his boyfriend was, having skin as perfect and blemish free as that of a newborn baby. On top of it the other was also busy going through rigorous training so Chanyeol had no idea whether Kyungsoo even had the time for dedicated skincare or if his skin needed any skincare at all. “That’s so Instagram worthy. You’d have so many followers in no time.”

“ _I’m not very interested in being an Instagram celebrity. I’d hardly even be active,”_ Kyungsoo said reasonably. He was always so logical and reasonable it was often infuriating yet endearing. Then again, Chanyeol found literally everything about Kyungsoo adorable, much to the other’s chagrin. “ _Besides, would you really be happy with me having an Instagram account?_ ”

“Huh? Why wouldn’t I be?” Chanyeol frowned in confusion.

“ _You ranted to me for hours over the fact that I took selfies with all my military hyungs and sunbaes,”_ Kyungsoo was chuckling now. “ _You’re aware right, if I have an Instagram then there will be a lot more people interacting with my photos if I am so Instagram-worthy as you claim?”_

Like cold water being dunked over the top of his head, Chanyeol realized in a sudden rude awakening about how right Kyungsoo was. Just even imagining all the hordes of admirers that were sure to hound him in his comments and inbox made the pettily possessive side of his heart rear up. “Never mind then! You can just continue sending your photos to me. Preferably single selfies.”

“ _I thought so,_ ” Kyungsoo laughed and the pleasant sound made fondness bubble up in Chanyeol’s heart. He missed his boyfriend terribly but it wasn’t so bad when they could talk to each other like this over the phone. Patiently he would continue ticking off the days that remained before he could see his beloved back in his doorstep safe and sound once again. “ _Rest assured, Yeol. It’s not like I’m suddenly going to ditch you for a hyung just because I took a selfie with that hyung.”_

“I know that,” Chanyeol replied softly, fond and way too much in love. Then he was clearing his throat. There was still some time for them to be sappy later on. “However, you really must tell me how you manage to keep your skin so perfect, Soo! I just had another breakout again and I’m sick of them!”

“ _Sure, I will. After I get home though.”_

“Soo, how unfair!"

~ _End_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Do leave kudos and comments if you think I deserve them.
> 
> Follow my twitter @MidoriBasumata1 if you want to be friends. I tweet about a whole lot of random stuff and not just EXO though, haha <3


End file.
